calendarswikiaorg-20200214-history
Todds 13 perfect lunar calendar
It As we travel around the sun we go with and against the rotation of the sun around the Galaxy. This lets the earth travel though time. The Earth travels nothing out of time. This happens but does not happen because of the Earths orbit, but we did travel forward in time so we have to sit around and let time catch back up. This is why there is a day of no time. Once a year a month after Summer solstice. Then again every 4 years a month after winter solstice. How the clock works The Snake goes around once every 20,736 years. 1 min = 345.6 years. The month hand goes around once too. It stays to the outside. 12 months with 30 days between each one. 360 days a year.The hour hand goes around twice 12 hours of light 12 hours of dark. 60 min in a hour and 60 seconds in a minute.Standard 24 hour clock has 1440 minutes a day.my 24 hour clock also has 1440 (please note simplicity of numbers)They are 0 minutes apart + no offset. On my clock a microsecond is to one second as one second is 11.574 days. The thirds on the 24 hour clock is slightly slower than the 24 hour clock second. The 11.574 days is just a interesting fact of mine. I love the number 2,520 it is really composite!!!!!! I especaillay love 55,440 it is even more compsoite!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ☀https://images.app.goo.gl/xZwacqrrd22F4DSF6 https://images.app.goo.gl/195xCZvugCQanLSm7 On the standard 24 hour clock. One microsecond is to one second as one second is to 11.574 days. On the Ben 24 hour clock. One microsecond is to one second as one second is to 11.574 days. I love Fractions. approxemilty 11.574 days. Numbers are prediction. It is standard time. From 20,736 years to the fourths or fifths. No clock can do this but mine. In fact normal clocks smaller than a second uses decimal time. There is a standard to seconds. It is made up to fit into the 24 hour time. The 24 hour clock seconds are made up to fit its self. There is nothing to back it. 11.574 days. It runs into mega seconds. which is decimal time Not Crap! It is easy to use the megasecond. And 13 is scary for some. 13 is prime while 12 is super composite!!! The 24 hour clock equals to the same amount as the 24 hour clock. The new time unit is making the fastest hand go faster. I am just putting standards on time so it actually works together without making up numbers. The Sun is the 12 sign that nobody could figure out. The snake is the 12 sign on my clock. It gives perfect position in our galaxy. 13 also changes Pi to 22/7 3.142857142857142857 ..... times summer solstice Gives us 364 days. Wrong!!!!!!! 3.141592 times summer solstice is 365.25. They made it to fit Gregorian time. This Pi is right and is standard Yay!!!!!!!!!! Category:13*28 Category:Time measurement systems Category:End-of-year leap Category:Days outside the week cycle